The Stars of Arda
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: During the Wedding of Thranduil and Estelwen, Galadriel sees a strange Elfling by the steps of the Palace but then he disappears. She meets the boy once again and finds out that Legolas, son of Thranduil is the lost morning star of Arda. AU One-shot


Summary: During the Wedding of Thranduil and Estelwen, Galadriel sees a strange Elfling by the steps of the Palace but then he disappears. She meets the young Elfling once again and finds out that Legolas, son of Thranduil and Estelwen, is the lost star of Arda. AU one-shot

1) This is a add-on to my first fan fiction: Hannon le, Mellon-nin. It tells of Thranduil's marriage and how Galadriel knew of the Prince before he was born.

2) DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's original characters e.g. Legolas, Thranduil. The website, ArwenUndómiel, owns the name Estelwen and others. I just own her personality etc. :)

3) No Slash!

4) The idea about the stars is my idea. Please do not use without my permission.

* * *

**The Stars of Arda**

* * *

Thousands apon thousands of happy cheers filled the air as Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, kissed his beautiful wife, Estelwen, as they were now bound together and in which only death could separate them. They newlywed couple turned to face the roaring crowds and the sound was tremendous. None of the inhabitants of the great forest had ever been this happy since the darkness had crept into their beloved home.

The day the King had announced his engagement to the Laiquendi Elf, _Green-Elf_, it had made the forest seem as if light was slowly returning back but of course that light did not stay until, it too, was consumed by darkness.

Thranduil and Estelwen made the way down the Palace steps and were congratulated by all those around them. Slowly the crowd parted as the Elves from Lothlórien made their way to greet the happy couple. Behind them were the Ñoldor Elves from Imladris.

The Lady Galadriel and her husband, the Lord Celeborn, both bowed to the newlyweds and they also received a bow back.

"I wish you both happiness throughout the ages." Celeborn smiled as he took Estelwen's hands and placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

Galadriel did the same to Thranduil but held him there for the briefest second as she saw a little Elfling standing by the entrance of the Palace.

"_Naneth, naneth! Look! Can I climb that tree? He said I could."_

Galadriel pulled back and blinked. The small figure disappeared and she saw the confusion on the King's face but quickly smiled to assure Thranduil that she was fine. That was indeed strange. There hadn't been any Elflings since her Granddaughter, Arwen, was born over 100 years ago and the one that was stood by the palace steps had so much spirit and happiness. "_That child is so full of light._ _I have not seen such a thing since Thranduil was born."_

"I thank you both for coming." Thranduil's voice broke Galadriel's thoughts. "It has been fifty years since I last saw you two and I hope you find your stay pleasant. Lostariel will show you to your rooms." She watched as the Elven King smiled and took hold of his wife's hand, holding it with such love and care as if she was his world and that he would fall to pieces if he had not.

The Lord and Lady bowed once more to the newlyweds and followed the Mirkwood maid as she led them up the steps of the Palace. The warriors that escorted the Lord and Lady were then shown to the guard barracks where they were to rest after their long journey.

Thousands of Mirkwood Elves and Laiquendi Elves still lined the Palace's courtyard as they watched the Lothlórien Elves come to greet their King and Queen. They watched with such happiness and saw the Imladris Elves walk towards the couple.

"Elrond!" A very un-Elf like shout came from Thranduil's mouth as he saw his best friend walk towards them. He let go of his beloved wife's hand, as she laughed and ran to the Ñoldor Elf, gripping the Lord of Imladris' forearm. "It had been long, _mellon-nin_" *My friend.*

Elrond returned the gesture and laughed "It has indeed."

Celebrían sighed as she came close to her husband's side and she smiled as she saw Estelwen do the exact same to Thranduil. "He is a handful…" The Lady of Imladris addressed the new Queen of Mirkwood. "…Look out for him and try not to get him in a foul mood" The _Elleth *_She-Elf_*_ winked at Thranduil.

"My thanks, Lady Celebrían." Estelwen's voice was like a soft lullaby. It was the first time the Lady of Imladris had met the Queen and she was speechless. Estelwen was blonde like Thranduil but her locks reminded Celebrían of the Sun. Thranduil's on the other hand, reminded her of thousands apon thousands of golden threads. Her eyes were a dark blue, the deepest blue of the sea which held a tiny sparkle of light within them. She wore the traditional wedding dress of her people which was a pure white, slim gown with a long train at the back. If one looked close enough, they could see the tiny white flowers which were sown into the gown. She truly looked beautiful.

"I am sure you will enjoy your stay here." Thranduil said as he smiled. "It will be nice to finally be able to talk to you and your family once more."

"It would be indeed" Elrond agreed. Celebrían nudged her husband as she saw the tiny, shy faces behind her. Elrond turned to look at his wife and his smile widened. "I am sure you have already met my two sons Thranduil but your beautiful wife has not." Lord and Lady chuckled as the saw the Queen blush.

"This is Elladan and Elrohir." Celebrían gently placed her hands on either side of the twins' shoulders as they came in front of them. She giggled when she saw the Queens face.

Estelwen had never seen two identical beings before and they indeed were exact copies of each other. Both twins had the same raven coloured hair as their father but had the light grey eyes of their mother. They both wore the exact same clothing so it was very hard to tell them both apart. She then questioned "Twins?"

"Indeed." Elrond smiled "We were not expecting it ourselves but these two are a pain in the backside. Even for 589 years olds."

Estelwen knelt down in front of the twins and looked into their shy eyes "It is very nice to meet you both" She watched as she saw one of the Twins, most likely Elrohir, for he was smaller by about an inch, grab his brothers sleeve, clinging onto it tightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Milady." Elladan said shyly as he smiled and bowed slightly which his twin also copied.

Estelwen stood up once again and faced both Lord and Lady who she now saw carrying a small, dark-brown haired child in Celebrían arms.

"Thranduil, Estelwen, meet our daughter, Arwen." Elrond watched as the Kings eyes widened at the small Elleth that sat in the Lady's arms.

"She is adorable." Thranduil said as he ran his gently warrior hand down Arwen's cheek. Arwen giggled at the touch. "You have been blessed."

"In more ways than one." Both King and Queen looked towards Elrond as he spoke sadly.

"What is wrong?" Estelwen asked

"I will not share this in front of others. Perhaps before the feast, I will speak to you then, Thranduil." Elrond then bowed along with his family.

"As you wish." King and Queen bowed in return and made their way up the steps of the Palace with their old and new friends. Thranduil turned around and bid his subjects a happy night.

The feast was in a few hours' time.

* * *

"What was it you were going to talk about Elrond?" Thranduil asked as he poured his friend a glass of wine. He watched the Half-Elf settled down on a light cream, leather sofa and stared into the fire.

"It is about Arwen." He sadly shook his head.

Thranduil placed the bottle of wine and quickly sat beside his friend, placing a gently hand on his shoulder. He urged his friend to continue.

"I believe you have been told about the tale of Stars of _Arda_? The tale that tells us of four Elves that were sent by the Valar to protect _Arda_?" Elrond sighed.

"I have,_ mellon_. Those who are also cursed and doomed to die at the end of a great war that has been predicted since the dawn of times but only two have been found. The other two were lost." The King explained he then took his hand of his friend shoulder and requested "What has this to do with Arwen?"

"Galadriel has told me that…" Elrond felt a lump at the back of his throat. Swallowing that lump, he continued "…She has told me that Arwen is one of the two stars that were lost." He heard Thranduil gasped. "Galadriel had told me that Arwen is to be the Evenstar and that she has a choice; whether to become mortal, with one that she will come to love dearly, or live out her fate and die with her, Sauron and the last Star, that had not yet been found."

Thranduil gulped and then silence crept up on the royal Elves. He couldn't think of anything to say. To have a child of one of the stars is indeed a great gift but to also be cursed is something one should not take so lightly. "_Mellon-nin_." This was all Thranduil could say as he saw a tear run down the Lords cheek.

* * *

Days had passed since the Wedding of King Thranduil and Queen Estelwen. The Queens kin had now left her to live the rest of her life with her husband. Those from Lothlórien and Imladris were still within the forest but most of the Warriors had volunteered to go on search parties and guard the borders, just encase Orcs or wargs decided to show there filthy faces and ruin the happiness that was spread throughout the Kingdom.

Galadriel sat in the Gardens behind the Kings Palace. The flowers were so full of life and those of the trees within were also unlike the dead, grey trees that were just beyond the borders. It amazed the Star of Mid-day as she heard tiny beards sing as she smelled the warm summer wind.

She found herself a small, white bench along the path and placed herself on it. She sat their taking in the different shades of greens and browns from the trees while colours of pink and reds, of the flowers beside her, caught her eyes. She smiled but then it soon vanished as she saw the same small Elfling she had seen in on the steps of the palace just four days ago, run along the path, giggling as if he had no care in the world.

She watched as the tiny blonde Elfling continued down the path and she got up and followed.

Galadriel was suddenly out of the gates and had begun to walk through the bright green trees that had not yet been consumed by the darkness. She saw the Elfling stop to look at the great tree before him and the Lady stopped just a few steps away from the small figure. His dark blue eyes reminded her of Estelwen's while his golden hair reminded her of Thranduil's Golden threads. "_This cannot be…No...There hasn't been an Elfling since…" _Her thoughts trailed off as she questioned "Who are you, _tinith pen_?" *little one?* Her musical voice drew the Elflings attention.

"My _Naneth_ calls me Las, while my _Ada_ calls me Greenleaf. What's yours?" He said nervously as he turned to face her. The Lady noted that his voice was musical just like hers. For one so young, his eyes were so wise and tiny sparks of light shone within them.

"My name is Galadriel, _tinith pen_." She smiled. "Where are you parents, Greenleaf?"

"They are back at the Palace. My _Ada_ told me to go and play by myself because he was doing some paperwork while my _Naneth_ was in the kitchens cooking." The Elfling watched as the Lady stepped closer to him and kneel down so she was eye level.

"Would you like me to play with you for a while?" Galadriel chuckled as she saw the small being before her smile widely and nod his head.

"What would you like to…" He paused and his eyes suddenly glazed.

Galadriel looked at the boy worriedly as she saw the boy stand as still as one of the statues in Thranduil's halls. She placed a hand on his tiny shoulder and watched as the glazed eyes become lively again.

"My friend says that I cannot play with you." He said sadly as he brushed away a tear that now ran down his face.

"And who is your friend? I see only you and me." She asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"He says I'm not allowed to tell you or he might hurt me again. I told my _Nana_ and _Ada_ and he punished me." Greenleaf took a step back, not once avoiding eye contact with her as if he was asking her to look deep within his soul and find the answer herself.

"And what did your Naneth and Ada do?"

"They told me that they sent messages out to two realms like ours" The Elfling sniffed "I have forgotten their names."

Galadriel thought "'R_ealms like ours_?'" She then asked what the little one in front of her seemed to have forgotten "Are the two realms named Lothlórien and Imladris?"

The boy nodded "The Lords and Ladies were told come and speak to me about my problem."

Galadriel's eye widened "_I received no letter_." Before she could say no more she heard a voice that she had not heard in a _very_ long time.

"_You seem to have met my little friend, Galadriel_." The dark voice laughed and she flinched.

"_Sauron. It has been awhile, old friend_." Galadriel spat the last word with hatred.

Sauron's laughter grew louder "_It has been hasn't it. Tell me, how is that husband of yours?_"

"_Why are you here Sauron?"_ The Lady of the Golden woods avoided the dark Lords question.

"_You haven't figured it out yet? My dear friend, this is a mere vision you are seeing. This little Elfling here is from the future and believe it or not…He is my other half_." He smiled as the Lady's eyes grew.

"_The lost Star."_ She mumbled "_It has been a hundred years since one of the lost Stars had been found."_

"_A hundred years? Nay Galadriel, it has been four hundred and thirty two years since Arwen was born. My little Princeling here is only 157_." Sauron chuckled.

"_Princeling?"_ Galadriel asked.

"_Are you really that stupid?_" Sauron spat. "_The last Elf to ever be born on Arda to the golden couple and to all other immortals…_

…_My other half…_

…_Legolas Thranduilion, the crown Prince of Mirkwood and the lost Morning star."_

* * *

**There you have it! **If you haven't read my first fanfiction then this will proberly make no sense to you :L But I hope you all liked it!

**Namarië!**


End file.
